Transferts Shinigami de Kadic
by Animia-chan
Summary: Captain Kurosaki is sent on a solo mission to investigate and eliminate XANA. The Lyoko warrior are having trouble with a newly updated XANA when Ichigo appears at Kadic and helps out. Takes place after Thousand Year War arc and after Code Lyoko Evolution. Warning: Bleach SPOILERS. No pairings or Wandenreich appearances besides in flashbacks.
1. Mission to France

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story: a crossover of Bleach and Code Lyoko. I call it ****Transferts ****Shinigami ****de ****Kadic. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko belongs to moonscoop and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! **

_Chapter 1: Mission to France_

3rd Person POV  
><span>

"Kurosaki 隊長!"*****

"Hmmm? What is it?" Ichigo Kurosaki replied from behind the heaps of paperwork on his desk.

"Kurosaki 隊長, キャプテンコマンダー Yamamoto requests your presence at a private meeting with him", the messenger answered.*****

"Tell him I will be there in a minute."

"はい"*****

As the messenger left, Ichigo finished the sentence he was writing and put it aside for later. Sighing, he stood up and strode out of his quarters.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

When I entered Captain-Commander Yamamoto's private office, he said, "No formalities, there is no time."

Although surprised, I obeyed his order.

"はい"

"Kurosaki 隊長, there has been an artificial intelligence, whatever that is, that has been causing strange incidences in Sceaux, France, in the World of Living. I request that you investigate this and put an end to it as it appears to be a threat to the balance between the Living and the Dead." He informed me.

"Do you mean-"

"はい"

I felt a pang of shock. There were rumors going around Seireitei that a strange computer-like being was causing trouble and something unknown was stopping it. For it to be true...

"Ho-ow?"

"Although this news is quite surprising, we do not have the time to dwell on this."

"You are dismissed."

***Captain**

** *Captain-Commander**

** *Yes**

**Sorry if the chapter is a little on the short side. the story would be a bit confusing if I continued the chapter to the next part. I promise that the next chapter would be much longer, as it talks of Ichigo's preperation for the trip to Kadic and whatnot. Also, there will always be a small preview of what happens in the next chapter. If I fail to update for quite a while without my explanation why beforehand, please feel free to remind me to continue on with the story. Thank you.  
><strong>


	2. Farwell, Japan Hello France!

**Hey guys, welcome back to my story. You know when some authors ( no offense to anybody who does this, I'm not aiming to criticize whoever you are) have long before-the-story-notices? It can be annoying, okay, maybe not. To those who do get annoyed and skip the content, I promise to you my before-the-story-notices will be short unless absolutely necessary. **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko belongs to moonscoop and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.** Now, on with the story.**

_Chapter 2: Farewell, Japan; Hello France!_

Karen's POV

I was busy reading one of the newest books in Soul Society about their sports when a loud banging sound reached my ears from downstairs. I peered down to the first floor from the staircase and saw that the annoying immature dad of mine had tried to hug Ichi-nee.

"Masaki, our son is being mean to me. Whyyy?" Issin sobbed into the poster of Ichigo's mother, Masaki.

"Shut it, old man. Oi, Karen"

"Eh?"

"Look, I've got to go on a mission, look after Dad for me and make sure he doesn't do anything perverted?"

"Sure…"

"By the way, tell Yuzu bye for me," Ichigo said as he strode out the door.

"Fine," Karen replied to the air, as Ichigo was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Kurosaki taicho?" the Senkaimon gate guard asked.<p>

"Yes" was the reply as Ichigo jumped through the portal and into the Dangai. When he passed through and into the World of Living he greeted the country.

"Hello, France."


	3. The Transfer Student

**Hey guys, welcome back to my story.**** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Now, on with the story!**

_Chapter 3: The Transfer Student_

Lyoko Warriors POV

"So he can flied! Get it?"

Everyone except Odd groaned.

"By the way Jeremie, did you hear about the new transfer student?" Aelita asked. "I heard that he is Japanese."

Yumi happily said, "Looks like me and Hiroki aren't the only Japanese in the school anymore."

"You got that right," Ulrich said in a casual, almost monotone voice.

"What's his name?" Jeremie asked, turning on his genius mode to its limit. "This transfer can be part of one of XANA's plans for all I know."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, if I am correct," Aelita replied.

"Strawberry Kurosaki… What a strange name," Yumi said with a raised eyebrow.

"What grade is- ," Jeremie started before he was interrupted by an announcement.

"**Attention. All students and teachers must report to the auditorium immediately. Thank you.**"

The Lyoko Warriors threw out the remnants of their lunches and proceeded to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"How do you think this new guy is? I say he knows martial arts" Ulrich said.<p>

"Maybe he has abnormal color hair that looks like its bleached but is actually natural"

"Odd, I think he is a genius that would get along with me and Aelita, not a gangster"

"I have to agree with Jeremie on this one," Aelita said.

"What about you, Yumi? What do you think?" Ulrich with jealousy coating his voice.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," she simply said.

"Ahem. Attention, students," Mr. Delmas said abruptly. All conversations died down quickly, without a trance.

"Students, as some of you may have already heard, there will be a transfer student joining us this year. Please welcome Ichigo Kurosaki."

At that moment, a tall, muscled boy emerged from behind the curtain. To everyone's astonishment, his hair was a brilliant orange. His eyes were bronze-yellow and radiated sadness and wisdom, as if he has been through many things.

"You're right Odd, he might actually be a gangster," Ulrich commented.

"I wouldn't think so," Jeremie said. "Listen."

"Despite his, ah, ferocious, appearance he is actually quite intelligent and kindhearted, although hotheaded, as the reports say.

"Maybe we are all right," Aelita said. "By the looks of things, I mean."

Jeremie was analyzing the situation. _He looks_ _and acts too mature to be just a normal high school student. Then there's the fact that he seems so cautious, as if expecting a fight at any minute. Suspicious, so suspicious… He could work for XANA, or if he truly doesn't he can become an Lyoko Warrior._


	4. They're In For A Surprise

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated for quite a while. I just couldn't decide if I should continue this or not. So… this a test run in the form of a chapter. There will be three and this story might be abandoned or open for adoption if nobody reviews. Now, on with the story!**

_Chapter 4: They're In For A Surprise_

Ichigo's POV

I sat down in an empty seat, sighing. I already knew everything within the curriculum. After all, I had finished _college_ nearly two thousand years ago. Suppressing a dry laugh, I pretended to pay attention to the biology teacher. Unintentionally, I slipped into my inner world.

Zangetsu and Shiro were yawning at a giant screen. Apparently, I was still "listening" to the teacher. Through the screen I could hear and see whatever she was doing.

I groaned. I couldn't even get away from the _teacher_ of all things without seeming suspicious. It had to be just then that the teacher came over and jolted me out of my inner world with her loud words.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Why haven't you taken any notes?" she demanded.

"I already know this," I replied smoothly. Her eyes narrowed.

"If so, explain to me what components are needed to create glucose," she challenged.

I heard a group of kids snicker **(Lyoko Warriors except Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi. Odd especially. He said that Ichigo was in a pinch now) **.

Sighing, I replied, "The formula that the body uses to create glucose is C2 H12 O6. When glucose is combined with 6O2, the result is adenosine tri-phosphate (ATP) along with 6CO2 and 6H2O."

She was so shocked her glasses almost fell off. The rest of the class looked at him agape. A kid glared at him **(Nicolas)**. The boy, Jeremie I think, looked impressed. I hid my smirk, and the teacher didn't bother me again.

* * *

><p><span>Lyoko Warriors POV<span>

Once the Lyoko Warriors got to lunch, Jeremie immediately started a conversation.

"I must say, I am very impressed. I was quite sure I was the only student in this school who knew that formula, and even I have not memorized to full name of ATP."

"Um… What's ATP?" the rest of the Lyoko Warriors except Aelita asked.

"I won't explain it. The full explanation would take too long to explain. For Ichigo to know so much about it…" Jeremie trailed off. An uneasiness settled itself on their shoulders. It seems that the possibility of Ichigo being one of XANA's specters has increased.

Jeremie glanced over to where Ichigo sat, alone, eating his food casually. Although strange he may be, there is also a good chance that he is just a normal teenager transferring from Japan that had had a hard life.

The prodigy sighed. He didn't know what to do at the moment. His thoughts were broken when his computer started a relentless beeping. Jeremie snapped the computer open and quickly scanned the results.

"Activated tower in- huh?" Jeremie's eyes widened, "The tower's activated in a new section of Sector 5!"

He quickly glanced at Ichigo and gasped. Ichigo had grown tense and had stood up. He seemed to be reaching for something in his pocket- a strange looking phone. He took less than a second to read it relaxing, but with confusing evident in his eyes.

It had to be just then that a black mist slithered towards Ichigo. The Lyoko Warriors dashed forward trying to warn Ichigo. Just too late.

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo's POV<span>

I felt something enter my mindscape and started to lose grip of my control. Angrily, I kicked the thing, Shiro and Zangetsu blasting it away. I tightened my grip before finally busting the thing out of me.

XANA POV

For the first time in my life, I felt a true _human_ emotion: shock. How did the boy repel my specter so quickly? He did it in a matter of seconds, my specter not even standing a chance.

That was when I issued the order for the specter to switch out. A shape-shifter took the possessor's place. I grinned evilly. Wait-_grinned_? I think I will check over my coding after this. I cannot afford to act like a pitiful _human_.

Lyoko Warriors POV

The group prepared to fight of run once the specter entered Ichigo. What they didn't expect was for the specter to shoot back out the second later, cringing. _Finally_, it dissipated and a shape-shifter took its place.

Ulrich started to shout for Ichigo to run, but that wasn't necessary. The specter launched at Ichigo, only for its head to be caught by Ichigo's hand and was thrown into the wall a second later.

It got up again, this time grinning, electricity sparking. It aimed a kick at Ichigo, only to hit the air. Ichigo was behind the specter, moving so fast that he appeared to have teleported.

The specter's electricity current faltered for a second. That was enough for Ichigo to kick it through the window and into a puddle of water.

"Go!" Ichigo shouted at the Lyoko Warriors. The group was shocked. How did he know their secret? Then again, Ichigo seemed to have _teleported_ **(shunpo)**.

Ulrich and Yumi stayed while the rest dashed away. William, who happened to be passing by and saw what happened, joined in. On the way, the noticed Ichigo fighting the specter in the woods.

"Didn't you hear me? Go to Lyoko; I can handle him!" Ichigo shouted. The Lyoko warriors besides William and Ulrich left for the Factory.

William asked, "You told him!?"

"No, he somehow already knew!" came the reply.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the specter were fighting… one-sidedly. The specter appeared tired while Ichigo didn't even break a sweat.

William and Ulrich wanted to help Ichigo, but they seemed to be frozen in place by shock. Even the two hakudo experts were no match for a specter. And for Ichigo to handle it so easily and composed…

Ichigo peered at the specter with a bored expression. "Is that all you can do?"

Enraged, the specter lunged at the boy, and electricity-charged pole in hand. To its surprise, Ichigo caught it without flinching or showing any signs of pain at all **(Quincy puppet technique. I forgot the name)**.

William and Ulrich were still paralyzed, with the exception of their jaws smacking the dirt ground. _Ho-how could he have caught that without being electrocuted?_

Unbeknownst to the two boys, XANA happened to thinking the very same thing. It just didn't follow the laws of physics.

"You want to know what real electricity is?" Ichigo smirked. "Hadō #63: Raikōhō!"

Instantly, a ray of lightning shot forth from Ichigo's palm and left the specter dazed, sparking with spiritual lightning.

Ichigo jumped back, drawing his hand back to start another kidō spell. "Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi!"

A black coffin-like prism surrounded the specter before spikes impaled it from all sides. At last, it faded, with a clearly damaged specter.

"Last one! Bakudō #99, Part 1: Kin; Hadō #92: Hyōga Seiran!" Ichigo cast simultaneously. Black laces with weights pinned the specter down as tsunami of ice engulfed it. It soon lay immobile in the ice.

"He'll break out in approximately 24 hours. That should be enough time for you guys to deactivate the tower right?" Ichigo said, ignoring the shocked expressions William and Ulrich had.

"Let's get to Lyoko before you ask questions," Ichigo said when he saw William and Ulrich attempting to start asking questions. He quickly grabbed each of the boys' wrists and again, seemed to teleport **(sonido)**.

They appeared in front of the _supercomputer_ and shocked Jeremy so much the prodigy almost fell of his chair.

"I-Ichigo!?"

"Yeah, that's me," Ichigo replied with a bored expression. "Get these two to Lyoko, I'm following suit."

Jeremy blinked and started the virtualization process for three. They all clambered down into the scanner room, where they were each virtualized.

**Cliffhanger! I know, I know. If I quit then nobody knows what happens next. So… please review on the way out! Thanks for the support and peace out!**

**Up next: **_**On Lyoko; The Madness**_

**If you guys review, the chapter will come faster!**


End file.
